metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperMetroid
Welcome to Wikitroid! SuperMetroid, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Please do not add speculation to articles, unless your support your speculation with detailed logic and reasoning, or provide citations that support your claim. If you have any questions about this, please ask on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hello SuperMetroid. I would like to talk to you about your recent edits made to Wikitroid. It is important to remember that Wikitroid is an encyclopedia. As such, we require that all articles, including trivia sections, be written professionally and with encyclopedic tone. Edits such as http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Hatcher&curid=3462&diff=89761&oldid=78490 and http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mogenar&curid=3207&diff=89777&oldid=86260 are decidedly unprofessional and degrade the quality of the wiki. Please take the time to make your edits professional, as if you were writing an essay for a professor. And, of course, we require that proper spelling and grammar be used on articles, and preferably everywhere else on the wiki, too. You might find these pages on Wikipedia helpful: Wikipedia:Writing better articles, Wikipedia's Manual of Style, as well as Wikitroid's own Point of View policy. It's worth noting that, because of these issues, many of your 29 edits so far have been undone. To avoid future problems, please make an effort to address my concerns. And, if you have any questions, please ask them on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Like I said in my email, no worries, I get that a lot from new users, and everyone has to start somewhere! One recommendation I forgot to make earlier was reading other already-written articles to get an idea on how they're worded, and following their example. Poke me if you have any questions! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) POV Policy A recent edit you made did not conform to the POV Policy. Please review the POV Policy before continuing to edit, and remember to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, sign your edits to talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) instead of manually typing out your signature. It automatically links to your userpage (you can customize the text in ) and adds the (correct) time in UTC (Coordinated Universal Time). It'll make your life easier. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC)